Comet Observatory
The Comet Observatory is the home to Rosalina and the Lumas. It plays the role of a "hub" area in Super Mario Galaxy, the only game in which it is accessible so far. From this location, Mario is able to access the many galaxies in the game via a number of domes, of which only one is initially open. Others are opened as progress is made through the game and Grand Stars are returned to the Comet Observatory. As each Grand Star is collected, they charge the sun-like sphere of energy in the middle of the observatory, also known as the beacon, lighting up a new section of the hub. The observatories in the Comet Observatory are the Terrace, Fountain, Kitchen, Bedroom, Engine Room and Garden. Situated between the Engine Room and the Garden is the Gate, which allows access to the Gateway Galaxy, which was the first galaxy featured in the game. History Super Mario Galaxy The Comet Observatory was made by Rosalina and the Luma who Rosalina went on a journey with to find the Luma's mother. It became to big for just the two of them. Soon, many more Lumas came to live with them and Rosalina's Luma transformed into the beacon. The Comet Observatory comes into orbit around the Mushroom World every 100 years, which the people of the Mushroom Kingdom believe it to be a Comet and call the event the Star Festival. During the events of the Star Festival (in Super Mario Galaxy) the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser which causes it to lose it's power sources: Power Stars and Grand Stars. They are scattered around the galaxies. He later attacked the Mushroom Kingdom and had kidnapped Princess Peach along with her castle and had taken it to the center of the universe. When Mario has recovered five out of the seven Grand Stars can the Comet Observatory fly like a Starship again. Then Rosalina will be able to take Mario/Luigi to the center of the universe to save Princess Peach. After saving the universe, Mario/Luigi grabs hold of Peach as her and Bowser Jr. fall of Bowser Jr.'s Airship. They then fly around until the get to the portal inside Peach's castle. Suddenly, Bowser's Sun explodes and causes a Black hole which sucks everything in. The Comet Observatory is finally destroyed by Peach's Castle as it smashes into it. Super Mario Galaxy 2 After Mario saves Peach once again, the Observatory appears once more (through unknown circumstances) by Starship Mario. Rosalina says she was looking for the Luma that gave Mario his Star Spin ability. She and the Luma (with Mario’s hat) leave with the Observatory again. Domes Domes are locations within the Comet Observatory in Super Mario Galaxy. Their purpose is as a means by which Mario can access the game's galaxies. Each one allows the player to launch to a number of different galaxies, and all but one include a galaxy with a Grand Star, obtained through a boss battle, which must be collected for access to the next observatory. Terrace The Terrace is the first observatory in Super Mario Galaxy. Galaxies in the Terrace * Good Egg Galaxy * Honeyhive Galaxy * Loopdeeloop Galaxy * Flipswitch Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor * Sweet Sweet Galaxy Fountain The Fountain is the second observatory in Super Mario Galaxy. Galaxies in the Fountain * Space Junk Galaxy * Rolling Green Galaxy * Battlerock Galaxy * Hurry-Scurry Galaxy * Bowser's Star Reactor * Sling Pod Galaxy Kitchen The Kitchen is the third observatory in Super Mario Galaxy. Galaxies in the Kitchen * Beach Bowl Galaxy * Bubble Breeze Galaxy * Ghostly Galaxy * Buoy Base Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada * Drip Drop Galaxy Bedroom The Bedroom 'is the fourth observatory in ''Super Mario Galaxy. Galaxies in the Bedroom * Gusty Garden Galaxy * Freezeflame Galaxy * Dusty Dune Galaxy * Honeyclimb Galaxy * Bowser's Dark Matter Plant * Bigmouth Galaxy Engine Room The '''Engine Room is the fifth observatory in Super Mario Galaxy. Galaxies in the Engine Room * Gold Leaf Galaxy * Sea Slide Galaxy * Toy Time Galaxy * Bonefin Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor * Sand Spiral Galaxy Garden The Garden is the sixth observatory in Super Mario Galaxy. It is an optional dome and does not contain a Grand Star galaxy. Galaxies in the Garden * Deep Dark Galaxy * Dreadnought Galaxy * Matter Splatter Galaxy * Melty Molten Galaxy * Snow Cap Galaxy Gate The Gate is a dome between the engine room and the garden. It contains the first level on the game * Gateway Galaxy * Boo's Boneyard Galaxy The Library The Library is a room inside the observatory by the Kitchen. This is where Rosalina reads a story (inferred to be her backstory) to a group of Lumas. The Trial Galaxies The Trial Galaxies are a group of 3(4) special galaxies. the first three are unlocked after getting all 3 green power stars. The 4th is unlocked after getting all 120 stars as Mario & Luigi. * Bubble Blast Galaxy * Rolling Gizmo Galaxy * Loopdeeswoop Galaxy * Grand Finale Galaxy Center of the Universe The '''Center of the Universe '''is the final level, which can be accessed by talking to Rosalina after getting a certain amount of Power Stars and Grand Stars * Bowser's Galaxy Reactor Music de:Sternwarte es:Planetarium del Cometa pl:Oberwatorium Komet Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Galaxies Category:Space-themed Category:Locations Category:Super Mario Galaxy Features